Lemathras Hellspite
L'ematras Hellspite' is Appearance Personality Possessions Abilties Pets, Mounts and Companions: History Early Life For several centuries, Lemathras enjoyed a comfortable life of relative peace among the great mages of Silvermoon. Among his many treasures, he held none closer to his heart than his twin sister, Namiria. Lem was adept at conjuration and summoning, while Namiria excelled in nearly every school of magic, particularly that which was involved in combat, as she demonstrated against the Horde during the Second War. The Scourge Invasion As the undead poured into the once prosperous land of Quel'thalas, the twins were instructed by Grand Magister Belo'vir to provide the Sunwell with its last line of defense. Lemathras desparately summoned dozens of Granite Golems from the elemental plane, while his sister assisted the troops on the gate, scorching the scourge from afar. Unfortunately, they were soon overrun by Arthas' forces, and the two prepared for a final stand at the very foot of the Sunwell. Crushed under the weight of a fallen abomination, Lemathras was forced to watch in horror as Namiria was brutally butchered and torn asunder by the rampaging scourge. Soon after, the necromancer Kel'thuzad was reborn from the Sunwell, corrupting its very essence and releasing a torrent of fel energy throughout the plateau. Although partially protected by the blast, Lemathras suffered horrific burns and shrapnel wounds. Worse yet, his very eyes were burned out of his head, his last waking sight being a great, vile skeleton towering over the ruins of his kingdom and the remains of his sister. In the aftermath of the slaughter, a lone necromancer came upon what he assumed to be the seared husk of the fallen mage, and resolved to raise it with the others. To his astonishment, however, the elf yet lived. Quickly, the acolyte prepared an incantation to finish him off, however, he was stopped in his tracks by a terrifyingly stream of green light, reducing him into a sallow carcass in the dirt. Without thought, Lemathras had drained the life of of the cultist, the first of many that would have to fall to his ravenous embrace. Although blind, maimed and reduced to madness, he used his newfound strength to crawl his way out of the Scourge's grasp. Corrupted in mind, body and spirit, Lemathras wandered the outskirts of Quel'danas for months, leeching the life essence of rats, ghouls and lynxes in a desperate bid to heal his wounds and ease the tainted fragments of his mind. A contingent of Farstriders happened upon his mangled form and took pity on him, bringing him back to their base with the other survivors. Rise of The Blood Elves Bedridden and crippled, Lemathras had an extensive amount of time to collect his thoughts, although in doing so, his traumatic memories and unholy corruption took an even greater toll on his mind. The time soon came that he feared for the safety of those around him, and he searched desperately to an answer for his plight. At last, his maddened prayers were answered when word came back that Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider had struck a deal with Illidan's Forces, who promised fonts of power in the form of Demons, who patrolled the wastes of Outland. Due to his limitations, Lemathras was not able to fight among the Sunfury. However, he did accompany the Prince to the desolate planet as a provisioner, secretly dabbling in fel magic to delay his fall to corruption. The Illidari Eventually, Lemathras would find his way to Illidan himself, who, with his enhanced sight, recognized his unique affliction. Curious as to the nature of such raw, corruptive energy and drawing obvious parallels to his own terrible transformation, the Night Elf offered Lemathras a place among his demon hunter elite, should he survive their deadly trials. Due to his wounds and lack of melee experience, Lem was not expected by anyone to last long. However, his insane rage and hunger proved to be sufficient motivation, and the more demon souls he devoured, the stronger he became. Lemathras began reconstitute himself both mentally and physically, growing frighteningly demonic in appearance and far more muscular than he had ever hoped to be in his former life. The well-to-do conjurer of Quel'thalas had been consumed by the dying breath of the Sunwell. What remained was a vengeful wraith of a man, bent on reclaiming the world for his people and sating his unending hunger. He took the name Hellspite as a testament to both the abandonment of his former identity and the near monster he had become. Category:Characters Category:Demon Hunters Category:Blood Elf Category:Illidari